


Te Quiero

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Laundromats, Laundry, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: The last place Finn expects to meet Seth is the laundromat.He's had a crush on him for ages but he's never acted on it. Tonight's the night that somehow changes everything





	Te Quiero

**Author's Note:**

> So...I'm attempting [31 Day Prompt Challenge](https://logicstates12.tumblr.com/post/177648721348/downwithwritersblock-please-enjoy-the-prompt-set)courtesy of Down With Writer's Block. I tried it in July and got 18 days in. Let's see if I can do this again! 
> 
> Day 1: Privacy
> 
> Also written for Gen Prompt Bingo- 'Stream of Consciousness'.

_**Lit. 'I want you'; perhaps between I like you and I love you, implying tender affection.**_

"This is the last place I expected to run into you." 

Finn Balor stops. It's 2 in the morning. He's in a laundromat in the middle of Spokane. Who could possibly know him like this? His gaze drifts up to notice Seth Rollins, dressed in a gray sweatsuit. A black baseball cap hangs low on his head, covering his eyes. 

Well, this is _quite_ the surprise. 

"Could say the same," Finn comments, dropping his duffel bag down. He winces as the sound echoes through the space. He hadn't thought it would be that loud. "Realized I didn't have any clean socks- this makes sense. Do not judge me." 

"Not judging." Seth holds his hands up in a posture of faux innocence. His dark eyes twinkle with mischief, as he gives Finn a crooked grin.

"Why are you here?" Finn asks, stuffing dirty laundry into a front-loading machine. "This is the last place I'd expect to find you." 

"We had some hotel _issues_." Seth sounds like he's being purposely vague. "Normally, not a problem but for the sake of my sanity, decided to give Dean and Roman some privacy." Seth shutters at the memory of whatever he might have seen. "You?" 

"Like I said- no clean socks." Finn shrugs. Reaching into his front pocket, he gropes around. "Fuck!" 

"What?" Seth cocks his head. 

"Forgot my wallet." Finn stares toward the parking lot. Would it make sense to go back to the hotel, get his wallet and come back? Should he just scrap this entire mission? 

"Oh." Seth digs around in his pocket. Coming up with a handful of quarters, he crosses the space, meeting Finn at the machine. "I've got you." 

Finn nods, accepting the change. Before he can ask for it, Seth's pressing a small orange bottle of laundry soap into his hand. "Thanks." He dumps a capful of detergent into the machine and then, feeds the quarters to it. 

"Of course." Seth settles back into a hard-backed vinyl chair. "Laundry- is there anything more boring?" He gestures around the empty space, causing Finn to realize it's only them and a bored-looking young man who's more interested in his phone than them. 

It's strangely private. 

"Red-Eye from Shang Hai?" Finn wants to keep the conversation going so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "Jet lag, bad food, the same movie we've seen eight times this month." 

"Touche." Seth pats the seat next to him. "Settle in- we'll be for a minute." He leans forward as Finn eases himself into the chair. 

Reaching next to him, Finn finds a copy of _People Magazine_. Joy of joys- he can catch on celebrity gossip and human interest. He hears Seth snicker. What could possibly be so funny? 

Then, Finn checks the date on the magazine. It's _three_ years old. 

"Moving on." He sets it aside, ignoring Seth's laughter. His stomach flutters- not more of this. Really- not again. He swears he got rid of that crush months ago. 

He guesses he was wrong. 

Seth's washer dings, signaling it's time for the dryer. Seth stands, still laughing at the old magazine. Finn follows under the guise of helping. 

To be honest- he just wants an excuse to be close to Seth. 

"Thanks for the help." Seth slams the dryer door shut. He sighs. "Almost done." 

A piece of hair has flopped out of Seth's messy bun. It's hanging in his eyes. Without giving it a second thought, Finn reaches out, tucking it behind Seth's ear. 

Seth blinks, clearly surprised. Finn pulls back. Had he made a mistake by touching him? 

"Don't look like a deer in the headlights." Seth's eyes brighten as he speaks. Reaching out, he caresses Finn's cheek. "I've been waiting for this- really, Dude." 

Finn's eyes widen in surprise. A random conversation in a laundromat leads to _this_? Who could have seen this one? 

Certainly not Finn. 

"Really?" Finn asks. 

"Yep." Seth reaches out, pulling Finn into a tight hug. "I _like_ you." 

Something tells Finn he's not talking about friend like. 

Finn leans into the hug. Seth smells even better than Finn ever imagined. This is what he dreamt of. 

"Same." Finn gazes up. He stares at Seth's perfect lips. There's no better time for this. "Can I kiss you?" 

"What?" Seth gazes at him so their eyes meet. 

"Can I kiss you?" Finn hopes he isn't being too forward but he knows there's no better time to act. 

"Sure." 

Finn leans in, planting the lightest kiss imaginable on Seth's lips. He tastes honey, as sparks jolt between them. After a second, he pulls back. 

"Wow." Seth grins. "That was... _something_." 

"Suggestion?" Finn stares, realizijng a laundromat is the _last_ place he wants to even contemplate wooing this beautiful man. 

"What's that?" Seth asks, his grin growing wider. He reaches out, running his thumb down Finn's forearm. 

"When we're done- if you want to- come back to my room. I don't have a roommate and it's private." Finn waits, hoping Seth agrees. He doesn't think they'll do anything but he wants to be near him. 

"Sounds like a plan," Seth murmurs. "Be right back." 

Finn shakes his head, as Seth wanders towards the bathroom. 

It'll be _very_ interesting to see what the rest of the night brings. 

-fin-


End file.
